An Eternal Love
by ForeverProngs
Summary: Ginny's thoughts as she sees the dead body of Harry Potter during the Battle of Hogwarts. Her pain, her desperation, her pride and most importantly, her love. One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Jo Rowling is our queen!**

**Hey guys, this is just a short little excerpt I thought up. This is Ginny's thought process as she sees Harry's "dead" body. I'd be forever grateful if you guys could leave me a little review. Thanks guys! Hope you like it!**

No. It couldn't be. He was lying. Voldemort was lying! Harry Potter was not dead! Then she saw him, hanging limply in Hagrid's arms. He looked so small compared to the half-giant. The scream had left her mouth before she could stop it and she could feel her feet moving forward against her will. She felt someone grab her from behind but she pulled away from them roughly. Ginny didn't know who it was and she didn't care. A gaping hole had appeared inside her. A terrible emptiness had erupted within her soul. She gasped, desperate for air, but she couldn't breathe. The air refused to enter her lungs. A terrible pain burst inside her as she felt her heart break into two. This wasn't happening. It wasn't real! This was just another terrible nightmare that she would wake up screaming from, just as she had so many times these past few months. How many times had she dreamt of Harry's death? She felt herself suffocating as the world seemed to collapse around her. A desperate longing rose up within her, desperation to cling onto his body, desperation to will him back to life with her own life if necessary. Without Harry, there was no Ginny. She had loved him since they were children. She had loved him before he even knew her name. Her love for him had never diminished, only ever grown stronger.

'Harry', she whispered. She stared at his face willing for him to stir. Willing him to leap out of Hagrid's arms and yell, 'surprise!' But he didn't. He didn't move. The world turned blurry as the tears spilled over. He couldn't leave her. She had let him go but deep down, she had been sure they would get through this. Sure that they would both survive. But he was gone. He had left her all alone in this empty world. She wanted to run to him and wipe the blood from his unstirring face.

While sound had evaded her and Harry's broken body filled her sight, she was oblivious to all else. Until she heard the laugh. The cold, harsh, cruel laugh of the so called Lord Voldemort. As she turned to face him, the tears dried and instead of sadness, she felt an overpowering feeling of hatred. Voldemort had taken far too much from her. First he had almost killed her when she was only a child. Then he killed so many of those she loved. He was the reason Sirius was gone. The reason Remus and Tonks would never see their son grow up. He was the reason Fred was dead. The reason why she would never wake up to another one of Fred's pranks.

And now, now he had taken the one man she would ever love. Ginny's grip on her wand tightened as she focused her hate filled eyes on the man she hated most. She thought back to the day Harry had left her for his fight for the horcruxes. Ginny had been so proud of him. Though it broke her heart to let him go, she knew it was necessary. They had both known that their love had not disappeared after their separation. Bill and Fleur's wedding had proven that. So many sleepless nights had passed as she worried endlessly for Harry's safety. Knowing that she had only just seen him again only to lose him so suddenly, this time forever, nearly broke her completely. All of a sudden, her knees gave way as she realised she would never look into his perfect emerald eyes again. A pair of hands reached out to hold her up once more but this time she didn't protest. Ginny leaned into the person supporting her, losing the ability to control her legs. While the hands holding her seemed familiar, the person remained faceless. All she could see was Harry's face.

But then Voldemort spoke. Lie after lie rolled off his snakelike tongue as he claimed Harry died while abandoning them and trying to escape. 'No,' she snarled. Her legs finding their strength, she pushed away the arms that were keeping her upright. How dare he speak of Harry like that. How dare he call Harry a coward! Again, she moved forward, no longer caring if she didn't survive. Harry's death had proven that sacrifices had to be made. All she cared about was avenging his death.

'Ginny!' a voice hissed. A once familiar voice sounded alien to her. 'Stop moving! Get back here!'  
'Don't try and stop me,' she snapped back. 'That monster is the reason why Harry is dead.' But before she could act, Neville stepped forward. As he challenged Voldemort, tears of pride sprang to her eyes. Not only for Harry, but for Neville. After all, Neville was right, Harry may be gone, but she was still here. She was still loyal. She watched as she pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and attacked Voldemort's snake. If ever there was a true Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom was one as sure as Voldemort was evil. As Voldedmort screamed in outrage, she watched as that for which she'd desperately hoped occurred. Her heart stopped beating as Harry's eyes flew open and he rolled out of Hagrid's arms. As the battle erupted around her in a flash of light and sound, she neither heard nor felt it as time seemed to slow to a standstill around her. He was alive! Harry Potter was alive! Ginny watched his every move as Harry looked around for a brief moment, his eyes meeting hers. She tasted something salty and realised that she was crying again, this time with tears of happiness. Every emotion, every thought passed between Harry and Ginny in that one moment.

Harry asking for forgiveness for making her think he was gone, his fear of losing her if this battle continued to rage on, his sadness for the tragic death of her brother and above all, his undying love for her. His need to protect her in his arms, to shield her from the war that surrounded them.

In that same moment, she expressed her forgiveness, her understanding, her pride in his actions and her eternal love. A promise arose in that one glance; when all this was over, they would take each other into their arms once again. Ginny knew he would protect her from the war if he could but she was no weakling. Harry's own pride in her strength was clear as he broke the connection, running towards the piles of rubble to avoid Voldemort's curses.

With a newfound strength, Ginny raised her wand to duel once more knowing with a surge of joy, sometime soon, she'd be safe in Harry's arms again where she would stay, this time forever. While this war had ripped thousands apart, their love would rage on for an eternity.

**A/n So I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry if you didn't. Please leave me a review and tell me if you loved it or hated it or if it was just meh. I'd love to hear from you!**

**Much love,**

**Forever Prongs**


End file.
